


You're a virgin, right?

by Bri_ttany



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, bossy enj, masturbation in ch 2, no actual smut, onlivious enj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_ttany/pseuds/Bri_ttany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is a college freshman who wants to have sex with 100 people before he graduates.<br/>One problem... He hasn't even had his first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me. I had this idea and it wouldn't go away. Based of an anime called "B Gata H Kei: Yamada's first time"

Enjolras knew he was hot. He wasn't blind to the stares he received on a daily basis, nor was he deaf to the whispers about how his ass was perfect, or his eyes were stunning. No, Enjolras was well aware of the affect he had on people of both sexes. 

That was why he decided that it was a good idea to have sex with 100 people by the time he graduated from college. He was well aware of the risks involved with sexual activity, especially with so many partners, and he took the necessary precautions to ensure he stayed safe and clean. 

There was one issue... Enjolras was still a virgin. He hadn't even had his first kiss, and had no idea how to interact with people outside of his small group of friends without coming off as if he was better than everyone, a snobby rich kid, or a too optimistic civil rights activist. 

"Maybe I should put an ad on craigslist?" He groaned into his pillow. He was already three weeks into his freshman year and hadn't met anyone he deemed worthy of his time, or his dick. He glanced at His best friend and roommate Combeferre who was reading a book at his desk. "You're not even listening you twat!" He threw his pillow at his friend who looked up from his book. 

"I told you many times now Enjolras I think it's a bad idea. You have to high of standards. Besides you would probably be to scared to do anything when you got to bed. You're inexperienced and it would definitely show." He adjusted his glasses and handed Enjolras back his pillow. 

"Then all I need to do is find a virgin! That way we can both be inexperienced together!" He grabbed his notebook and started jotting down ideas. 

"That's now what I meant!" Combeferre groaned before grabbing his phone and a book and leaving Enjolras to his scheming to read in an empty lounge. Enjolras was to busy writing to notice his departure. 

-

"Why is finding a hot virgin so hard?" Enjolras complained to Combeferre while they scanned through books about 1800 France. "It's like all the hot guys are either taken, sexed up, or straight!" He was getting frustrated by the lack of sex happening. He walked around the corner to find a certain book. When he bumped into someone carrying a ton of books knocking both the tower of books out of his hands and the boy over onto the floor. 

"Sorry" Enjolras said and helped the guy up. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. He looked the boy over. He wasn't particularly good looking. He had a mess of black curls that fell loose and greasy in his eyes. His blue eyes were surrounded by dark bags. His nose was too big and his lips to small. Still Enjolras was sure the guy was a virgin. 

"You should watch were you're going next time" Enjolras said. He smiled sweetly and turned on his heels. Not noticing the look of awe on the other boys face as he walked off. 

Combeferre stood a few feet away shaking his head as he watched Enjolras walk away from the other boy. Enjolras walked up to him. 

"What?" He said when he reached his friend? "He was plain but I'm sure he's a virgin! I will seduce him. Have sex with him and then I can go about reaching my goal of 100 people by graduation!" When Enjolras turned around the boy wasn't anywhere to be seen. Enjolras' smile faltered and he walked out with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which enj is an bossy idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still purely crack. Yes I realize we're going to have 16 chapters of awkward almost sex before these to finally get Their shit together.

Grantaire stroked himself eyes closed picturing the blond man he had run into the week before. He pictured the smile that made the boys face light up. He pictured the boys perfect ass and his lean smooth arms. With a twist of his wrist Grantaire reached his orgasm letting out a shuddered cry before wiping up the mess and buckling his pants. 

Grantaire had been avoiding any unnecessary places on campus (the library, the dining hall, any where but his dorm and the art building really) in fear he would run into that gorgeous man again. He could no longer avoid his philosophy class, a class he shared with Enjolras, and slowly walked to his class. He sat in the back pulling the hood of his hoodie up over his curls and sinking down in his seat. He watched the students poor in anticipating when the blond would walk in. The blond finally came in and glanced around the room. When the blond man saw him recognition dawned on his face and a sly smile creeped along his lips. 

After class Enjolras walked up to Grantaire. Determination flooding his mind. All he had to do was get into The boys room and then he would seduce him and be on his marry way. 

"I didn't introduce my self the other day. I'm Enjolras" he extended his hand and the brown haired boy shook it. 

"Grantaire... Or... Um R" came the stuttered reply. Enjolras took Grantaires hand and dragged him out of the classroom. 

"Take me to your room" He demanded. His intentions were clear in his mind. They would go to Grantaires room, have sex, and Enjolras would move on to the next guy. Grantaire nodded to dumbstruck to do anything else, and led Enjolras to his dorm. 

Grantaire typed in his passcode to his door with shaky fingers. He didn't know what Enjolras was thinking but being in his presence was turning the brown haired man on. When he opened the door Jehan, his roommate, was sitting on one of the bed. Flowers in his braid and a notebook on his lap. 

"R! I see you brought a friend" the fairy like boy chirred in a high falsetto voice. Grantaire nodded and made an excuse to go to the bathroom. He shut the door and took a couple of long deep breaths. 

Jehan looked Enjolras and nodded approval. Before hopping of his bed and walking to Enjolras. 

"Be nice to him. He can be fragile" Jehan said before walking out of the room. R came back out of the bathroom and sat in his chair. 

"So... Um... Yea,.. This is my ro-" he stopped mid phrase when he looked up at Enjolras. Enjolras had unbuttoned his shirt and was slipping it off a tint of red staining his cheeks. Grantaire was painfully hard in his jeans and watched Enjolras slip out of his shirt. Enjolras put a hand on Rs hip the other slipped between his legs. Enjolras could feel how hard Grantaire was and it was unexpected to him. He yelped and pulled his hand away. After realizing what he had done he turned a couple shades of red. Grabbing his shirt he ran out of the room and to his own.


End file.
